A piercing bullet (Español)
by Sigma Ayumi
Summary: Haruka recibe un disparo. No soy dueña de Until Death Do Us Part ni de sus personajes, sino ya tendríamos un anime.


No es la más elaborada de las historias, pero espero puedan disfrutarla.

* * *

I reach out to you

You who struggles

You who keeps walking no matter what

I reach out to you

So hold my hand

Can you see me?

Don't give up

I am here

I won't let go of your fragile hand

I don't want to let go

Because of your will to live

Because of your will to fight

Because of your will to learn

Because of your will to love

You amaze me

And I want to continue being amazed

Una misión a plena luz del día, el objetivo era interceptar a un grupo enviado por la nación de Galboa que había realizado un conjunto de secuestros en los últimos días a fin de atraer al samurai y la niña clarividente, y cobrar la recompensa. Habiéndose dividido en diferentes unidades, habían realizado secuestros, sido frustrados por Mamoru, pero al otro día, ya había otro grupo realizando nuevos secuestros. Mamoru estaba decidido a terminar ese día con el resto del grupo. En esta ocasión, habían entrado a un edificio familiar y estaban divididos en diversos pisos, por lo que Dai, Juliet y Sierra también participarían en la operación. Se había decidido que por seguridad, Haruka permaneciera con Igawa, pero al levantarse ese día, la adolescente había insistido en la importancia que tenía que acompañara a Mamoru. Sierra le había preguntado si había tenido una premonición sobre ese día, pero Haruka aún no veía las cosas con claridad, simplemente sabía que debía acompañar a Mamoru.

El equipo entraba al edificio de manera sigilosa, Igawa los esperaba escondido en un callejón aledaño. Juliet y Sierra se encargarían del tercer y cuarto piso, Dai de los dos primeros, y Mamoru del sexto. Después de unos minutos de haber entrado, el grupo se dividió. Dai sería el último en entrar, esperaba la orden desde la camioneta con Igawa. El avance del grupo fue rápido, Mamoru y atrás de él, Haruka ya estaban en el sexto piso.

-Samurai, sé que estás allí -Se escuchó una voz a lo lejos. Después de eso todo se convirtió en una persecución donde Mamoru cortaba los tendones de sus atacantes, y Haruka corría lo más rápido posible para no convertirse en una carga para el samurai.

-¡Izquierda!-Gritó Haruka, y Mamoru se movió rápidamente hacia la izquierda jalándola con él, mientras una lluvia de balas impactaban el lugar donde habían estado unos segundos antes. Sin darse cuenta, Mamoru seguía sosteniendo el brazo de Haruka sin que ella se quejase por ello.

-Sigue mis instrucciones -Le dijo Mamoru sin soltarla- Después que yo salga, te pones detrás mío y saltas a la otra habitación y me esperas allí.

-Entendido -Haruka asintió y Mamoru la dejó ir. Después de escuchar "la otra habitación", imágenes empezaron a aparecer en la mente de Haruka, un rehén en una habitación cercana, y Mamoru siendo asesinado. El hombre ciego saltó lanzando un conjunto de pequeños cuchillos hacia el atacante que estaba frente a él, Haruka corrió hacia la otra habitación ilesa. Su respiración empezaba a ponerse pesada, no importaba cuantas veces lo hubiese visto, no podía acostumbrarse a la visión de Mamoru muerto. Era momento de encontrar la mejor solución para evitar que Mamoru o el rehén salieran heridos, pero aún las cosas no eran suficientemente claras, Haruka se sentía ansiosa. Después de escasos minutos su guardaespaldas apareció dentro de la habitación. Haruka estaba sentada en el suelo.

-Hay un rehén, un hombre... -Dijo Haruka. Mamoru suspiró y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Sígueme -Dijo en voz baja. Haruka caminó detrás de él. Disparos, hombres corriendo, gritos, sangre derramándose, la pierna de Mamoru sangrando ligeramente, el rehén con ellos a salvo.

-Mamoru-san, en el cuarto de al lado podemos salir por la ventana, hay una escalera para incendios, es importante asegurar la vida del señor. -El hombre que los acompañaba tenía unos 50 años, y había sido golpeado, por lo que se movía torpemente. Mamoru estuvo de acuerdo, por lo que caminaron con sigilo por el pasillo hacia la habitación, el rehén entre los dos. Haruka tuvo una premonición que la aterrorizó lo suficiente como para hacerla detenerse. Mamoru la jaló. El cuarto estaba lleno de más premoniciones, Haruka tuvo que decidir rápidamente.

-Mamoru-san, sal por esa ventana, tú primero. -Haruka señaló la ventana ubicada en el centro de la pared que tenían al frente, Mamoru no parecía estar de acuerdo. -Debes salir primero, para que ayudes al señor a salir también, yo iré detrás de él. -El samurai vaciló por un momento, pero luego caminó hacia la ventana, salió y bajando unos cuantos escalones comprobó la estabilidad de la escalera. Miró hacia dentro de la habitación, Haruka estaba frente a la ventana, parecía estar temblando. Un hombre irrumpió en el cuarto, ella cerró la ventana, susurrándole a Mamoru: "No lo mates". El hombre apuntó hacia el rehén, que estaba cerca de la ventana, Mamoru subió rápidamente los escalones y corrió hacia la ventana. Haruka saltó, el hombre disparó, la adolescente gritó, Mamoru rompió la ventana y entró a la habitación. Haruka estaba arrodillada en el suelo apretándose el abdomen con las manos, el rehén estaba ileso pero profundamente preocupado por Haruka, el agresor había quedado paralizado sin poder creer que le había disparado a 500 millones de dólares, Mamoru no esperó un segundo más para cortarle los tendones y darle un golpe en la nuca que lo dejara inconsciente. Corrió hacia donde estaba Haruka y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Haruka...-Ella se mordía los labios lo más fuerte que podía tratando de no llorar. Mamoru solo podía ver su figura encorvarse hacia adelante y temblar, gimiendo calladamente. -Estúpida...¿por qué...?

-¡¿Haruka, Mamoru?! -Era la voz de Igawa. Mamoru tomó a Haruka con cuidado entre sus brazos mientras hablaba.

-Igawa, en la parte de atrás del edificio hay un callejón, ven rápido. Dile a los demás que se encarguen del resto. -Mamoru la levantó del suelo lentamente, y le hizo una señal con la cabeza al rehén para que saliera por la ventana.

-Voy en camino, ¿qué pasó? Haruka... -El rehén salió por la ventana con algo de dificultad, teniendo precaución con los vidrios rotos.

-Le dispararon, voy a bajar por la escalera de incendios. No le digas a los demás lo que pasó. -Igawa quiso alterarse, pero entendió que no era el momento preciso para eso.

-Entendido -Respondió. Mamoru salió por la ventana.

-Maldita sea -Dijo entre dientes, Haruka gemía entre sus brazos.

Haruka ya casi no podía ver nada, solo sentía el movimiento de Mamoru y el sonido metálico de la escalera mientras bajaba. La vista había empezado a nublársele desde que Mamoru la había tomado en sus brazos, sudaba a montones y se apretaba el abdomen tratando de controlar el flujo de sangre. Debía controlar la respiración todo lo que pudiera para no perder la conciencia, no podía llorar ni alterarse para no hacer las cosas más difíciles para Mamoru. El disparo le había dolido más de lo que podría haber imaginado, tenía tantas ganas de gritar, le dolía tanto el abdomen. Cuando habían llegado a la calle, ya Igawa estaba allí, y bajándose de la camioneta ayudó al rehén a entrar y a Mamoru a entrar con Haruka.

-¡Vamos! -Le gritó Mamoru adentro. Igawa obedeció y salió del callejón con rapidez. El rehén se tomaba la cabeza.

-La niña...¿está bien? -Mamoru estaba de pie apretando los dientes.

-Mamoru, acuéstala en la camilla -Le dijo Igawa, Mamoru dudó por un momento y la acostó con cuidado, Haruka gimió de dolor mientras Mamoru la bajaba de sus brazos. El samurai tomó una silla y se sentó a su lado. Respiraba pesadamente por la rabia que tenía. Haruka tenía los ojos cerrados, pero los apretaba constantemente.

-Haruka...¿puedes escucharme? -Haruka asintió. -Necesito presionar la herida con más fuerza, te va a doler, debes resistir. -Haruka retiró sus manos del abdomen, y Mamoru puso su mano derecha sobre él, con su otra mano tomó las pequeñas manos ensangrentadas de Haruka. -Respira profundo. -Haruka cerró sus ojos y Mamoru presionó la herida con fuerza. Haruka no pudo evitar gritar. Igawa condujo como un demente hasta el centro de atención de Elements Network.

* * *

Mamoru aún tenía la sensación de la sangre tibia de Haruka en sus manos, no tenía ganas de sentarse, caminaba de un lado a otro. Estaba lleno de ira y salpicaba todo el lugar con la sangre que brotaba de su pierna. Sentía mucho asco. Innumerables veces su ropa se había cubierto de sangre, pero su camisa, llena con la sangre de Haruka, lo hacía sentir enfermo. Una enfermera se le acercó.

-Blade, debemos tratar sus heridas. -La mujer esperó su respuesta, pero él no dejó de moverse, no podía creer que había permitido que algo así le ocurriera a Haruka. Que descuidado había sido, se sentía todavía tan inexperto. -Si viene por este lado, puede lavarse y cambiarse. -Maldición, maldición, maldición. Mamoru no encontraba la manera de calmarse. -Señor. -La enfermera lo tomó por el brazo. -Ella está bien, los doctores están haciendo todo lo posible. Sígame por favor. -Mamoru se rindió y siguió a la enfermera, de verdad tenía deseos de quitarse de encima el olor de la sangre de su protegida.

Mamoru esperaba sentado, se había cambiado la ropa y le habían tratado la herida en la pierna, así como las diferentes cortadas que se había hecho ese día. El silencio lo desesperaba un poco, pues hacía que su cabeza se llenara con los gritos de Haruka una y otra vez. De repente sintió unos pasos que se dirigían rápidamente hacia él, y antes de poder reaccionar, Sierra le lanzó una bofetada. Dai la tomó por los brazos. Igawa y Juliet venían tras ellos.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste permitirlo?! -El rostro de Sierra estaba lleno de rabia -¡¿Cómo pudiste...?!

Mamoru ni siquiera levantó la mirada. -¡¿Qué clase de guardaespaldas eres?! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa, tú y tus métodos sanguinarios no han hecho más que atraer enemigos peligrosos a la vida de Haruka! -Sierra luchaba por soltarse de los brazos de Dai. Mamoru se levantó de la silla y la miró.

-¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? -le dijo Mamoru con rabia.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -Sierra se abalanzó hacia adelante tratando de golpearlo pero Dai no la soltó, una enfermera caminó hacia ellos -¡Maldito insensible! -Gritó Sierra.

-¡Sierra, ya es suficiente! -Gritó Igawa. -No seas injusta.

-Les voy a pedir el favor que se retiren. -Dai se llevó a Sierra con él, y Juliet e Igawa se quedaron con Mamoru. El samurai apretaba los dientes con rabia, se sentó e Igawa y Juliet lo imitaron.

-Mamoru, ¿cómo está Haruka? -Preguntó Juliet desatendiendo las precauciones de Igawa. Mamoru suspiró.

-Le están extrayendo la bala, todo va bien, no ha tenido ninguna complicación. -Igawa se recostó en la silla aliviado.

-Milagrosamente, la bala la impactó sin tocar ningún órgano. -El doctor se quitó los lentes y se pasó la mano por la frente. -Estará bien en unos días, tenía las defensas algo bajas, por lo que le estamos administrando varios antibióticos. Ahora tiene un poco de fiebre, y está sedada por el dolor. Estará bien, es una jovencita muy fuerte.

-¿Cuándo podemos verla? -La voz de Mamoru se había calmado.

-Creo que en un par de horas, cuando haya pasado el efecto de los sedantes, yo le diré a la enfermera que les avise. -Igawa suspiraba una y otra vez aliviado.

-Gracias, Doctor -Le dijo Mamoru, dándole la mano. El médico sonrió y despidiéndose se fue.

-Que alivio -Dijo Igawa apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas. Mamoru se notaba calmado, Juliet los esperaba aún sentada en la sala de espera, Sierra y Dai estaban también allí.

-¿Cómo está? -Preguntó Sierra angustiada.

-Bien, fuera de peligro, la bala no le tocó ningún órgano, le están administrando antibióticos y estará bien en un par de días. -Respondió Igawa, unas lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de Sierra.

-Qué bueno -Fue todo lo que pudo decir. Dai y Juliet también parecían aliviados.

-Haruka se levantará en un par de horas, pueden ir a casa y descansar, y yo les aviso cualquier cosa. -Les dijo Mamoru, Sierra quiso protestar, pero se dio cuenta que si Haruka querría ver a alguien al despertar sería a Mamoru y no a ella. Juliet, Dai y Sierra se levantaron.

-Cuida a la pequeña -Le dijo Dai a Mamoru.

-Hermano, me avisas cualquier cosa. -Se despidió Igawa mientras le daba una palmada a Mamoru en el hombro. Sierra se acercó a Mamoru.

-Lo siento, Mamoru, cuídala por favor. -Los cuatro agente se alejaron, Mamoru volvió a sentarse.

Pasadas dos horas, una enfermera lo llamó, dándole permiso que acompañara a Haruka en el cuarto, ella seguía dormida. Mamoru no era capaz de distinguir la palidez en el rostro de Haruka, pero sí podía percibir su respiración un poco más lenta de lo normal, y el olor de sus heridas. Mamoru se recostó en la silla donde estaba sentado e intentó dormir un rato.

* * *

Mamoru abrió los ojos ante el sonido de unos leves gemidos de dolor. Rápidamente rodó la silla y se acercó a Haruka, quien tenía los ojos entreabiertos. El samurai tomó la mano derecha de Haruka entre sus dos manos.

-Haruka…

-Ma…-Haruka apenas y podía hablar, parecía que le dolía la herida.

-No hables, estás en la clínica, todo está bien, te vas a poner bien...Llamaré a la enfermera...-Mamoru intentó levantarse, pero sintió la mano de Haruka aferrada a sus manos, por lo que se quedó sentado. Finalmente, Haruka se permitió llorar calladamente frente a Mamoru. Él sostuvo firmemente sus manos, y después de unos minutos las soltó y llamó a la enfermera. La mujer llegó al cuarto, pidiéndole a Mamoru que se retirara un momento. Cuando volvió a entrar, Haruka se había quedado dormida nuevamente; le acarició la frente y se recostó en la silla.

* * *

-Come.

-No tengo mucha hambre. -Respondió Haruka levemente, estaba algo avergonzada ante la tentativa de Mamoru de darle la comida.

-La gente enferma no tiene derecho a decidir si come o no. Vamos, abre la boca. -Haruka parecía la hija de Mamoru, era algo realmente vergonzoso. Aún así, se sentía realmente agradecida por el cuidado del samurai, por lo que terminó accediendo. Masticó lentamente.

-¿Ya tú comiste?

-Ahora que vengan Sierra e Igawa voy. No hables tanto que te vas a llenar de gases. -Mamoru le extendió otra cucharada y ella abrió la boca obediente. Haruka comió un par de bocados en silencio.

-Mamoru-san -Él gruñó ante las ganas de seguir hablando de Haruka. -No había otra alternativa.

-Entonces sabías que eso iba a pasar.

-Perdona, la premonición vino de repente, y simplemente escogí la mejor solución. Si te quedabas en la habitación, adicionalmente del hombre que entraba había un francotirador que iba a intentar matarte, luego al rehén, y tratando de escapar de ellos todo se iba a volver confuso, e ibas a morir tratando de protegerme. Pensé en todas las soluciones posibles, era el único camino, haberme disparado, que ellos pensaran que habían acabado con mi vida, hizo que detuvieran toda la operación. Tu sabes que la recompensa solo tiene efecto si estoy viva.

-Haruka... -Ella lo miró. -Cállate y come.

* * *

-Entonces, en realidad no fue culpa de Mamoru-san, yo lo hice salir y le cerré la ventana para poder tener tiempo de ejecutar mi plan.

-Haruka... -Sierra no sabía qué decir. -¿cómo pudiste hacer algo tan peligroso?

-Sierra-san, no había otra manera, sino, el rehén o incluso Mamoru-san habrían muerto. Yo, fui cuidadosa...

-Haruka... -Igawa tampoco aprobaba las medidas extremas tomadas por Haruka.

-Es en serio, calculé de qué manera debía saltar para que la bala pasara haciéndome el menor daño posible. -Igawa y Sierra se tomaban la frente en desaprobación. Poder ver el futuro y tener que decidir cosas como esas era algo realmente terrible. A Sierra le aterrorizaba que Haruka pudiese hablar así sobre recibir un disparo o no, una jovencita no tendría porqué pensar en cosas de ese tipo. -Por favor, no culpen a Mamoru-san, él no podía hacer nada, no había otra manera, no es su culpa.

Sierra entendió que había actuado estúpidamente contra Mamoru, había sido elección de Haruka pasar por algo así con tal de asegurar que todos estuviesen bien. Era de verdad una buena chica. Sierra le acarició el cabello conmovida.

-No te preocupes, Haruka, ya desmantelamos completamente el grupo, todo está bien. -Haruka sonrió.

-Los rehenes, ¿están todos bien?

-Sí, varios habían sido golpeados, pero están siendo atentidos y no están en riesgo. -Haruka sonrió aliviada. Sonriendo y preocupándose por los demás después de que le habían disparado, ni siquiera se quejaba, Igawa y Sierra deseaban que Haruka estuviese en otra situación y estaban sin palabras.

-Está el ambiente algo tenso por acá -Dijo Juliet mirando a los algo deprimidos y conmovidos Igawa y Sierra. -Sierra estaba tan ansiosa por venir que olvidó traer un maletín con algunas cosas para la pequeña.

-Gracias Juliet-san.

-Ah, lo siento -Se disculpó Sierra con Haruka. Estaba actuando excesivamente formal, lo que hacía sentir un poco incómoda a Haruka.

-Cuando iba saliendo Mamoru llegaba a la casa, estaba con un ánimo de los mil demonios. -Sierra miró con desagrado a Juliet, que se burlaba. -Parece que le importas, princesita. -Haruka se río ante el comentario de Juliet, aunque no muy fuerte para no lastimarse.

-Ni lo digas, con lo que le desagrada equivocarse. -El ambiente era realmente deprimente, con lo que se esforzaba Haruka para que todos se sintieran animados y lo único que podían hacer era sentirse apesadumbrados. Haruka deseaba que Mamoru estuviese allí.

* * *

Los nudillos le sangraban por el golpe que le había lanzado a la pared de su cuarto, Haruka, quien se escondía tras sus espaldas para no morir, ahora era capaz de poner su vida en juego para proteger a los demás. Se había acostumbrado a ocultar su dolor hasta que ya no lo pudiese aguantar, lo cual le molestaba en exceso a Mamoru. Ese hábito de su protegida de poner a los demás por encima de ella y ocultar sus emociones para que nadie se sintiese mal por su causa, un acto que molestaba a Mamoru por la nobleza que contenía, no se suponía que una niña de quince años estuviese pensando en los demás, era el tiempo del capricho y la vanidad para ella. Pero allí estaba, en el hospital, y para colmo, no quejándose, sino tratando de consolar a los demás. ¿Será que sus habilidades realmente no podían haber sido suficientes para resolver la situación sin que hubiese necesidad de medidas tan extremas? De verdad era un guardaespaldas inútil si su cliente debía sacrificarse para protegerlo, Haruka no había considerado que sus habilidades eran suficientes, ¿no había otra alternativa? ¿En serio? Una respuesta de ese tipo solo lo hacía sentir lleno de ira. Vergonzoso, realmente vergonzoso que a Mamoru Hijikata lo tuviese que proteger una niña. Mamoru se acostó en la cama intentando poder descansar, intentado diluir su frustración en el sueño. En la noche tendría que volver a la clínica, no tenía ganas de verla. "Porque si Mamoru-san muere yo tampoco seré capaz de seguir viviendo" ("Because if Mamoru-san died I wouldn't be able to keep living either"), Mamoru había subestimado la firmeza en las palabras de Haruka. Pero no era tiempo de pensar, era tiempo de dormir.

* * *

Haruka casi podía entender lo que Mamoru quería decirle con su silencio, pero no quería realmente tener que seguir por allí, le parecía más sencillo actuar como lo estaba haciendo ahora, que quedar como una cobarde frente a él.

-Tus nudillos... -Mamoru estaba apoyado sobre sus piernas, e ignoró completamente a Haruka.

-Deberías estar durmiendo.

-Mamoru-san, lo siento...

-Ya deja de actuar como si fueses muy fuerte, sabes que me fastidia. -Mamoru apoyó su frente sobre su mano derecha fastidiado. -No puedes ser así, un día vas a explotar.

-¿Por qué? -A Mamoru le molestaba su respuesta aparentemente desprevenida.

-Tu sabes de qué estoy hablando.

-Mamoru-san, no quiero molestar a los demás, tampoco quiero que te vayas pensando que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte.

-Realmente no lo soy, se supone que me contrataste para protegerte. Deja de preocuparte por mí, preocúpate por ti misma, es realmente molesto esto...

-Mamoru-san, no eres mi guardaespaldas...somos... -Mamoru levantó la vista tratando de descifrar qué quería decir Haruka, ella pareció dudar y luego siguió. -Emm...compañeros...podemos pelear juntos...

-No necesito la ayuda de una quinceañera, ya deja de actuar así... -Haruka no parecía encontrar una manera para complacer a Mamoru. El cuarto se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos.

-Realmente fue horrible -Mamoru pudo ver a Haruka bajando el rostro. -No pensé que iba a doler tanto. Eso es lo que quieres que te diga, ¿no?, ¿Que estoy asustada, que me duele y tengo mucho miedo de pasar por algo así nuevamente? Casi no podía ver, y realmente no podía soportar el dolor, tenía miedo de morir, era demasiada sangre y no sabía si había podido saltar en la manera correcta. En el momento en que deje de pensar, estoy muerta, eso es lo que me has enseñado, así que no dejé de pensar, sabía que me iban a disparar. -La voz de Haruka se quebraba por momentos, lloraba mientras hablaba con Mamoru- Me duele, pero sabes qué, lo haría de nuevo si fuese necesario. Lo haría una y otra vez con tal de salvarte, más me hubiese dolido que te hubieran matado por mi culpa, estúpido.

Mamoru no podía verlo, pero Haruka tenía la cara roja de la rabia y las lágrimas llenaban su rostro. Mamoru no pudo evitar reírse.

-¿De qué te ríes? No soy una niña, puedo decidir lo que hago, y tú no debes culparte por eso. -Mamoru seguía riéndose. -No es gracioso, más bien debe ser que estás frustrado porque te dejaste engañar por mí...¡Mamoru-san ya deja de reírte! -Haruka ya estaba por tomar una almohada en sus manos y tirársela a Mamoru cuando este se levantó y la detuvo.

-Hey, hey, ya, cálmate, ten cuidado con la herida.

-Es tonto de tu parte creer que el mundo gira alrededor de ti y tus habilidades con la espada, yo también tengo mi manera de hacer las cosas, ¿sabes?

-¿Poniéndote en riesgo? -A Mamoru le parecían divertidas las reacciones de Haruka.

-No importa, tomé las precauciones necesarias, y era la mejor solución en el momento. Estoy viva, me siento mal, débil, pero estoy viva y no quiero la lástima de nadie. Esta es la vida que me ha tocado vivir, no puedo huir...Debo seguir adelante. -Mamoru le acarició la cabeza.

-Está bien, cálmate, simplemente, todos hubiesen querido evitar que te pasara algo así.

-No seré más una cobarde.

-Está bien, está bien, ya pasó, cálmate. -Haruka seguía llorando, esta vez no por la rabia, sino por el miedo que había acumulado desde el día anterior. Mamoru suspiró y siguió acariciándole la cabeza mientras ella gemía calladamente. -Está bien sentirse asustado, no eres una cobarde, nadie te juzgará de esa manera; más bien, todos están aterrorizados por tu determinación para actuar. Tienes la determinación de una verdadera guerrera, creo que ya estás lista para aprender el arte de la espada.

-¿Ah? -Haruka alzó la mirada. -Mamoru-san, ¿me vas a enseñar?

-Si vas a actuar siempre de esa manera tan irracional, al menos deberías poder defenderte correctamente.

-¿En serio? ¿Lo vas a hacer? Mamoru-san, ¿en serio? -Haruka volvía a ser una niña. El samurai suspiró fastidiado.

-Sí, sí, mañana empezaré a enseñarte algunas cosas, pero duérmete ya. -Mamoru se recostó en la silla, y antes de que Haruka pudiese hablar le dijo. -Que te duermas.

-Buenas noches, Mamoru-san -Se despidió Haruka sonriendo, se cubrió con la cobija y descansó sobre la almohada.

-Seh...buenas noches.

* * *

-Estuvo toda la mañana en la cocina, perturbador, en serio. -Igawa llevaba a Haruka de la mano mientras entraban en la casa. Haruka había pasado dos semanas en la clínica, no tanto por la gravedad de su herida sino por el cuidado extremo que había pedido Daiba que tuvieran con ella, le habían hecho diversos exámenes y los doctores habían insistido en que tomara diferentes vitaminas y medicamentos. Ahora, estaba de vuelta a casa, y le daba gusto realmente estarlo. Dai le abrió la puerta y con una mueca le dijo:

-Bienvenida a casa. -Haruka le sonrió, y entró. La casa estaba impregnada de un olor dulce que provenía de la cocina. Sierra y Juliet habían tenido una reunión ese día con Alpha por lo que se habían disculpado de antemano el día anterior en la clínica por no poder estar el día que Haruka volviera. Haruka caminó hacia la cocina mientras Igawa subía sus cosas al cuarto. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la cocina y se asomó, en la mesa había lo que parecía un pudín de arequipe de forma irregular y Mamoru sentado frente a él. El samurai podía sentir la risa ahogada de Haruka.

-Me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo, así que más te vale que te lo comas. -Haruka entró a la cocina y se sentó a la mesa, Mamoru cortó un pedazo y se lo sirvió en un plato, y así también se sirvió un pedazo para él. Su guardaespaldas le pasó una cuchara y tomó otra para él. Haruka respiró profundo y dijo sonriendo:

-Bueno, hagamos esto.


End file.
